


Unexpected Visit

by JarJenMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Birthday, Drinks, Protective Dean Winchester, Singer Salvage Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarJenMish/pseuds/JarJenMish





	Unexpected Visit

You were 8 years old when your father died. Bobby took you in and raised you next to Sam and Dean when John would be too involved in his own problems to care for them. Sometimes they would be at your side for days other times for weeks or even a couple of months. When Bobby finally let you hunt he only had one condition: Go with the Winchesters. When you were 15 you had a massive crush on the older Winchester but as it was he only saw you as family, or at least that's what you thought.

 

As you guys grew older both of you drifted apart. It seemed like the older you got the more Dean Winchester disliked you. When you turned 20, Dean was 24 and you noticed how much things had changed between you and the brothers. Sam had always been a good friend and partner, always protecting you and caring for you. But Dean, he was different.

  
You knew he cared but most of the time you only felt like a burden to him. When things would go wrong on a hunt he would be angry and always saying “You knew better,” “Bobby didn’t trained you like this,””You could have gotten us killed.”

 

At first you knew he said those things because he wanted to protect Sam, himself and of course you. Then after the hunts came the women at the bars. Dean always took one if not two girls back to the motel.

  
Sam was always by your side, he knew the way you saw Dean but he never commented on it. He always stayed by your side and comforted you. One day you couldn’t take it anymore and left. You always kept contact with Sam and he knew you were doing good and staying safe, for the most part.

 

  
So many years later without having any contact with Dean Winchester and here you were at Bobby's house, about to turn 24, and to your surprise the Winchesters were there. When you visited Bobby you made sure that the two brothers weren’t near. But your birthday coming up and ganking some bad ass demon had you on all sorts of excitement that you didn’t bother on checking before arriving at Singer Salvage Yard.

 

  
As soon as you went to park out back you felt your heart drop. You saw that beautiful shiny black impala. Taking a deep breath you open your car door and stepped outside. You started walking, every step closer to that back door made your heart skip a beat. You knocked two times and then the door opened.

 

  
“When are you going to learn kid, you have a god-damn key for a reason” Bobby said and pulled you into his arms.

 

  
“You know I don’t want to give my old man a heart attack” you laughed and buried your face in his chest avoiding the curiosity to look over your shoulder and see the Winchesters.

 

  
“You know, he’s here…” You heard Bobby whisper.

 

  
“Yea I know,” you carefully gave a step back and you see Sam Winchester. He comes and gives you a hug, tight and warm like always. “Hey Sam, I’ve miss you.”

 

  
“We’ve missed you too you know,” You hear Dean’s footsteps more than you can see him approaching you. Without any notice he pulls Sam back and takes you in his arms. “Bobby tells us you finally caught that ugly son of a bitch” he says without letting go of you.

 

 

“Took her long enough. Y/N here spent months going after that demon,” Bobby says.

 

  
“You know Bobby,” you push Dean to the side “Maybe if you would have tagged along I could have finished him faster.”

 

  
“Or if you were still with us..”

 

  
“You know that I couldn’t stay Sam,” you said feeling the tension build between the silent argument of why you left all those years ago.

 

  
“Alright, alright. we don’t want to get all fussy here. You’re birthday is in couple of hours how about you boys take her out to celebrate,” Bobby looks at Sam and Dean.

 

  
Sam looks at Dean for a couple of seconds before saying, “Yeah, we can do that.”

 

 

“Oh no, that’s not necessary. I came to spend the day with you Bobby.”

 

  
“It’s over 8 PM, Your birthday is tomorrow, go to some bar have some drinks. Catch up.”

 

  
“But Bobby…”

 

  
“I don’t want to get my gun.” He glared at you and you knew that was the end of the conversation.

 

 

At the bar things seemed normal, well as normal as things get for all three. You guys ordered a bottle of bourbon and got to it as soon as the bartender set it in front of you guys. Sam was catching up with you about everything that happened while you guys were apart. As much as you tried paying your full attention on Sam there were moments where you zoned out watching Dean. He like always was flirting with a pretty girl who most likely was going to end up in his bed.

 

  
“Hey Y/N,” Sam says and you can hear he’s a little nervous.

 

  
“What is it Sam?”

 

  
“He really has missed you, you know.

 

  
“What?” you ask.

 

  
“Dean I mean. He hasn’t been the same since...” you placed your hand on his and didn’t let him finish.

 

  
“You don’t have to say that Sam, I get it. You’ve always known how much he means to me but that doesn’t mean you have to lie to me.” You watched his hurt expression while you spoke. “I need to use the ladies room,” you rose and left.

 

  
Five minutes later you were heading back to Sam but you saw him flirting with a chick that was next to him. You didn’t want to end his game so you sat on the opposite side of the bar. Sam was on the far left, Dean and the girl he was with were closer to the right by you. “Yeah what a way to celebrate your birthday” you thought. You decided on a couple more drinks and then you were going to head back to Bobby’s.

 

  
One, two, three drinks. That was more than enough tonight. You were ready to pay when a guy sat next to you.

 

  
“Hey darling,” he turned to look and wink at you.

 

  
“Hi,” you smiled.

 

  
“How about one more drink?” he asked.

 

  
What the hell why not you thought, “Sure one more.”

 

  
“I’ve never seen you here before, you new in town?” he asked.

 

  
“Came to visit my old man,” that’s all you said. He asked you a couple more questions and made you laugh more than you thought he would. He also mention his name but you quickly forgot it. You were feeling more than a little tipsy and when you looked up at the clock you noticed it had been a little over an hour since you two started talking.

 

  
“You want to go somewhere else?” The man said as soon as he notices you looked at the time.

 

  
“No, no. I think I’m heading home.” You stood and he grabbed your hand.

 

  
“Is that an invitation I hear?” He smirked.

 

  
“No it issss not.” You slurred and tried to pull your arm away without actual force.

 

  
“Oh come on. What are the chances that you will have a good time tonight?”He asked and pulled you to him.

 

  
You placed your arm on his chest to back him away as you looked up to see Sam gone and Dean watching you, he was alone now. When your eyes met his you stiffened. Dean noticed and he stood, you thought he was heading out but were surprised when you saw him walk towards you.

 

  
“Hey,” Dean said looking only at you.

 

  
“Dude she’s busy can’t you see?” the guy who was sitting next to you spoke.

 

  
“Sweetheart how many drinks have you had?” Dean asked you ,still ignoring the guy.

 

  
“Umm..not many. I’m doing fine Dean,” you said.

 

  
“You know him?” the guy asked and you looked at him. Your jaw tighten trying to concentrate in order to remember his name. You giggled a little at how absurd all this situation was, Dean not leaving, your loss of memory and thinking that Sam had probably taken that pretty blonde somewhere.

 

  
“Ok sweetheart I think it’s time we head out,” Dean said and grabbed your arm to help you stand.  
“I’m having a good time you go ahead and go Dean,” you grabbed the stool and sat back down a little wobbly.

 

  
“You heard the lady buddy, I think you should go,” the man stood and grabbed Dean’s forearm.

 

  
“Get your hands off me.”Dean growled but he didn’t let go instead his grip tighten. “You don’t want to mess with me buddy,” Dean said the last word with a sense of disgust.

 

  
“Yea that’s true. You don’t want to mess with him.” You started to giggle but were cut off by a hiccup.  
“Okay now it’s time to leave.” Dean held your arm and pulled you right by his side.

 

  
“Dean, come on. It’s my birthday.” You said and pulled just a little from him.

 

  
“I know sweetheart, but we should move the party somewhere else. Let’s go back to Bobby’s.” Dean put an arm around your waist and held you tight against his body. He led you towards the Impala and opened the door for you to get it. As soon as he closed the door behind you he hurried toward the driver’s seat. He turned on the engine and started driving away.

 

  
“You should stop the car.” You said placing your forehead on the cold window.

 

  
“You feel like throwing up?” He parked the Impala the side of the road.

 

  
“Nope, just dizzy.” You rolled down the window and placed your head in your arms. “I’m sorry.”

 

  
“No. I get it.” He said and opened the door to get out. In a few seconds he was opening your door too. “Come on let’s walk a little.” Dean extended his arm for you to take it. Outside it was a little chilly and after a few minutes you started shivering. “Come here.”

 

  
“This is nice.” You smiled as he took you in his arms and hugged you.

 

  
“Yea it is.”

 

  
“I’ve missed you.” You sobbed and buried your head in his chest.

 

  
“I’ve missed you too.”

 

  
“You already said that earlier.”You told him.

 

  
“I meant it Y/N. You shouldn’t have left us.”

“I had to.” You pulled away from him and he grabbed your arm to hold you in place.

 

  
“You didn’t. You have no idea how much it hurt to see you walk away.” He said quietly, and you looked at him. He placed a hand on your face and you unconsciously leaned into it.

 

  
“Dean.”

 

  
“I know why you left. If you would have told me things would have been different.”

 

  
“Dean stop.” You lifted your eyes and looked straight into those green emerald ones. “Things wouldn’t have changed. You don’t like me like that. I get-.” Dean leaned in and placed his lips against yours.

 

You gasped in surprise and gave his tongue entry to explore your mouth. You have no idea how much time went by before both of you were gasping for air.

 

 

“Dean?”

 

  
“Yea?”

 

  
“You just-” You stopped and stared with loss of words.

 

  
“I know.” Dean said with a sigh. “Awsome.” He smiled.

 

  
“What does this mean? You… me.. us?”

 

  
“Whatever you want to offer I will take, nothing more.” At those words you launched yourself at him. You kissed him one more time.

 

  
“I want you. Dean. I want to be with you.”

 

  
“Good because I want to be with you too Y/N.” He leaned in and kiss you. “Happy Birthday Sweetheart.”


End file.
